vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Roy Han
|-|Roy Han= |-|Alpaca Man= |-|Novelist Han= Summary Roy Han is the creator and 'God' of the video game Lucid Adventure. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | At least 5-B, likely 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Roy Han, Sword Master, Alpaca Man Origin: Hardcore Leveling Warrior Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Player, 'God' Powers and Abilities: |-|Weakened=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (While Roy is in a perpetual coma in the real world, his existence as a soul is prolonged as long as it remains in Lucid Adventure), Expert Swordsman (Knows every sword skill ever conceived and can detect potential skills), Dimensional Storage (All characters in Lucid Adventure have an inventory that they can access), Portal Creation, Multiple Personalities, Duplication, Power Bestowal (Gave Hardcore Leveling Warrior a quest that bestowed 500 strength points upon completion), Summoning (Can summon his 'children', other Gods who all have partial control over Lucid Adventure), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch souls), Magic (Roy can cast magical spells), Forcefield Creation, Extrasensory Perception (Power scaling from Hardcore Leveling Warrior), Time Stop and Existence Erasure with the Sword of Deletion (The Sowrd of Deletion stops time completely and deletes the target's player avatar. When struck, they are unable to respawn or log back into Lucid Adventure), Regeneration (Mid-Low; Regenerated a severed hand), Resistance to Resistance Negation (Nightmare weapons, which could ignore defensive stats and items were unable to even scratch Roy's severed hand) likely much more (Roy has every attacking skill present within the game and can detect all potential abilities) |-|Prime=All previous abilities, in addition to, Immortality (Type 1 and 6) (As long as Roy's soul is inside Lucid Adventure, he is effectively immortal. Should have Pooh Upooh's soul transfer ability), Enhanced Senses, Sleep Manipulation, Flight, Berserk Mode, Genius Intelligence (As per maxed stats), Regeneration (Low Godly; Can exist as just a soul), Expert Swordsman, Weapon Creation, Dimensional Storage (All characters in Lucid Adventure have an inventory that they can access), Power Mimicry, Transformation (Can transform into whatever class he wants), Law Manipulation (As the co-creator of Lucid Adventure, he controls all the laws within the game and can create new laws on a whim), Power Nullification, Weather Manipulation (Created and can likely control all of Lucid Adventure's weather), Necromancy (Powerscaling from Dark), Supernatural Luck, Information Analysis, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Healing, Teleportation, Telepathy, Plot Manipulation (Made the history of the world according to his own story), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Spatial Manipulation (Conceptual Magic is capable of creating a space that one can govern), Attack Reflection, Paralysis Inducement, Social Influencing (Constant's Personal Attribute allows him to lie without question), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Homing Attack, Resistance to Time Stop (Power scaling from the other Gods), Law Manipulation (Likely posesses all possible Trancendental Skills which do no abide by the laws of Lucid Adventure), Elemental Manipulation, Possession (Scaling from Dark), Magic (Scaling from Hardcore Leveling Warrior), and potentially every other ability in Lucid Adventure Attack Potency: At least Island level (Vapourised an entire mountain range, which would require at least 2.052e19 Joules of energy) | At least Planet level (Co-created and controls all of Lucid Adventure, which has a planet akin to that of Earth), likely Multi-Solar System level (Lucid Adventure has multiple stars contained within it), possibly Universe level+ (Roy described the space of Lucid adventure as a universe) Speed: At least Subsonic (Swifter than a restrainer released Constant) | At least Subsonic, likely far higher (Roy has maximized stats, which means that he can move at the fastest speed possible in Lucid Adventure) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Island Class | At least Planet Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universe Class+ Durability: At least Island level | At least Planet level, likely Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high. Range: At least hundreds of kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely intelligent. Roy has the max intelligence stat and knows every attack possible within Lucid Adventure. Weaknesses: Using his more powerful attacks puts a strain on his body. He is unable to control his power and may cause widespread devastation with his attacks. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Great Barrier:' A magic technique that is capable of creating a large dome barrier over a large area, such as the Hanoian village. *'Lacerate:' The true, stronger form of Moonlight Slash. When used by Roy himself (As Novelist Han), it cut apart the clouds in the sky and negated a monster's Low-Mid regeneration. Novelist Han (Sword Master)'s Lacerate is labeled by (節) which means 'Incision'. Novelist Han created this technique. **'Lacerate X100:' The exact same skill as above, but this time, Roy slashes his opponent(s) 100 times. Key: Weakened | Prime Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hardcore Leveling Warrior Category:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Manhua Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Portal Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Flight Users Category:Berserkers Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Necromancers Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Space Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2